Why Did I Fall in Love With You
by Shikaori Tooya
Summary: Semua yang menghadiri pernikahan mereka menyambut bahagia, bersenang-senang, bersorak – sorai, dan menyelamati pasutri -yang tengah bergandengan satu sama lain- ini tanpa henti. Semuanya, kecuali Eren Jaeger yang memandangi kedua pasutri itu dengan ratapan penuh duka dan lara. #Songfic #Rivetra #Erera (Petra x Eren) #DBSK Cr : Image to the owner


**Fic kedua dari fandom Shingeki no Kyojin : Why Did I Fall in Love With You**

**Masih bercerita tentang couple terfavorit saya : Rivetra dan couple favorit saya yang baru : Erera (Eren x Petra)**

**Dunno, Eren dan Petra terlihat bagus juga di mata saya XD**

**Dan saya paling seneng sama doujinshi Eren x Petra x Levi. Wajah Levi yang cemburu itu selalu bikin saya ngakak sekaligus terharu (?)**

**Cr : google, DBSK atau Dong Bang Shin Ki atau Tohoshinki atau TVXQ.**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime. Cerita di sini sebagian besar adalah adegan dari MV Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattan Darou (Why Did I Fall in Love With You) Tohoshinki**

**Maaf kalau gak ada feel, OOC, typo, cerita gak nyambung, dan sebagainya. Niat awal saya cuma bikin fanfic Eren x Petra dengan sentuhan patah hati. ._.v**

**NB : Happy Birthday, heichou~.. XD**

**= HAVE A TOAST =**

* * *

Pasutri itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Sang pengantin wanita terlihat sangat cantik hari itu dengan gaun pengantin bergaya klasik yang kini tengah dikenakan olehnya sementara sang pengantin pria terlihat begitu berwibawa, dewasa, dan berkharisma. Rasanya tidak ada lagi pemandangan terindah kecuali pasutri yang baru saja jadi ini. Semua yang menghadiri pernikahan mereka menyambut bahagia, bersenang-senang, bersorak – sorai, dan menyelamati pasutri -yang tengah bergandengan satu sama lain- ini tanpa henti. Semuanya, kecuali Eren Jaeger yang memandangi kedua pasutri itu dengan ratapan penuh duka dan lara.

_**Why did I fall in love with you..**_

Semuanya diawali dari takdir mereka sebagai prajurit yang mengabdi pada umat manusia. Di takdirnya itulah Eren bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi, Petra Rall. Apa yang istimewa dari gadis bernama Petra ini? _Yah_, dia cantik, pintar, ramah, suka menolong, gagah tapi lembut. Lelaki mana yang mampu menolak perempuan seperti ini? Walau umur kebersamaannya dengan Petra baru menginjak kurang dari dua bulan, Eren telah resmi menyatakan dirinya sebagai salah satu lelaki –dari sekian banyak lelaki- yang tertarik dengan Petra.

Sebagai seseorang yang selalu ditolong oleh Petra, wajar saja jika Eren menaruh simpati pada perempuan yang satu ini. Perasaan simpati itu kian menumbuh setiap harinya hingga menjelma menjadi rasa sayang yang amat sangat. Semakin tumbuh rasa itu, semakin besar adanya keinginan untuk memiliki. Setelah sekian lama memupuk perasaan liarnya, Eren memutuskan untuk menumpahkan isi hatinya itu pada Petra.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama kemenangan umat manusia dalam melawan penjajahan titan. Untuk sekarang dan seterusnya, tidak akan ada lagi titan di dunia. Manusia telah seutuhnya bebas dan dapat keluar dari dinding kapan pun mereka mau tanpa rasa takut.

"Petra-san?" Eren menghampiri Petra yang berjalan jauh di depannya dalam kerumunan para Pasukan Pengintai.

"Eh, iya Eren?" balas Petra saat mendapati Eren yang kini tengah berada di sampingnya, mengikuti Petra berjalan.

"Ehmm, ada yang hendak saya sampaikan. Jadi, sebenarnya… selama ini… saya…saya…." Eren berusaha menyatakan maksudnya dengan kondisi tertunduk. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya. Maklum, kali pertama si pemuda _brunette_ merasakan cinta.

"Kenapa, Eren?" tanya Petra balik.

"Emhh,, itu…."

Tiba-tiba..

"Petra?" suara berat itu membuat Eren dan Petra melihat ke satu arah yang sama.

"Heichou?" gumam Petra.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kita harus bergegas, ayo!" Levi menggeret Petra untuk berlari bersamanya, meninggalkan Eren sendirian di belakang.

"Eren! Katakan saja pada saat makan malam nanti! Oke?" usul Petra dari jauh dengan senyum canggung, merasa bersalah karena terpaksa meninggalkan Eren.

* * *

Malam itu seluruh Pasukan Pengintai merayakan kemenangan mereka dengan pesta kecil di kawasan Trost. Mereka semua menari dengan riang di sekitar api unggun, makan dengan lahap, mabuk sambil tertawa bersama, bermain musik semalaman, dan sebagainya. Semua Pasukan Pengintai menikmati malam kejayaan mereka dengan bebas –untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah-, tanpa khawatir mengenai masalah Titan lagi untuk satu menit berikutnya hingga selamanya.

Eren diam di balik tembok kastil, menyendiri. Wajahnya terlihat gugup dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi sekujur tubuh. Jantungnya memompa dengan denyut yang tidak stabil. Tangannya penuh dengan keringat, menandakan kalau sang pemilik sedang cemas akan sesuatu.

'_Petra-san, apa dia benar akan datang?'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Di saat dia memikirkan Petra, gadis Rall itu tiba-tiba muncul menemuinya. Senyum di wajah gadis Rall itu begitu lebar dan matanya terlihat bercahaya.

"Eren?" sapa Petra.

Eren mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati seseorang yang ia tunggu kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Petra ramah.

Sudah lama bagi Eren, tapi tidak masalah selama Petra muncul di hadapannya.

"Tidak, kok. Aku juga baru sampai di sini," jawab Eren dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Begitu, ya? Lalu, apa yang mau Eren bicarakan?"

Eren terdiam gugup sebentar.

"Mmm… jadi…," belum selesai Eren mengutarakan maksudnya, ia melihat sebuah benda kecil tengah bersinar di jari manis Petra.

Butuh sekitar tiga detik bagi Eren untuk menyadari kalau benda bersinar itu adalah mata cincin yang terbuat dari sapphire.

Eren terdiam memperhatikan cincin tersebut. "Petra-san… itu…"

Yang diajak bicara menyadari kalau Eren memperhatikan cincinnya. "Ah, ini..."

Mendadak wajah Petra memerah. "Ini… Levi – heichou baru saja melamarku."

Seperti ada petir yang menyambar tubuh Eren, Eren terdiam _speechless_ karena mendengar jawaban dari sebuah bibir yang tipis. Pengakuan jujur itu bukanlah hal yang ingin Eren dengar, setidaknya sampai ia selesai menyatakan perasaan.

"Me.. lamar?" Eren bertanya ulang.

Petra mengangguk malu. "Iya. Dia melamarku sepulang ekspedisi tadi dan… aku menerimanya."

Serasa ada batu besar yang menghantam dadanya, Eren kini terdiam murung. Mendadak hatinya terasa hancur hingga tidak ada satu bagian pun yang tersisa.

"Jadi.. apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Eren?" tanya Petra –lagi- dengan ramah.

Eren memandangi Petra yang berdiri menanti kata-kata dari bibirnya. Tidak diragukan lagi, Petra sedang bahagia saat ini. Sementara Eren… hancur.

Dengan penuh kekecewaan, Eren mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Petra. "Selamat, ya?"

Petra memperhatikan tangan itu dan Eren. Eren tersenyum sedih, yang disalahartikan oleh Petra sebagai senyum terharu.

"Selamat ya, Petra-san. Semoga kalian berdua berbahagia," tambah si bocah bermata tosca.

Petra tersenyum senang dan menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Terima kasih, Eren. Kau juga, ya? Semoga cepat menemui orang yang kau sayangi."

Eren hanya tersenyum tipis.

'_Yang aku suka hanya Petra-san..'_

Di saat yang sama…

"Woi.. Petra?"

Suara itu mengalihkan perhatian Petra dan Eren.

"Heichou?" gumam Petra.

"Sudah kubilang Petra, bukan 'heichou' lagi sekarang," ujar Levi dengan nada agak ketus.

"Ma.. maaf, Levi." Petra gugup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ayo temani aku jalan-jalan ke atas bukit!"

"Baiklah.."

Petra melepas jabatan tangannya dengan Eren.

"Sampai nanti ya, Eren? Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa mencariku. Maaf ya karena aku harus meninggalkanmu lagi. Kita lanjutkan lagi nanti, oke?" pamit Petra dengan ramah sambil menghampiri Levi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana.

Tatapan Levi lurus mengerikan ke arah Eren, seolah ia tahu niat bawahannya itu pada calon istrinya. Sementara itu, Eren hanya diam memperhatikan ketika sang heichou membawa gadis impiannya pergi semakin jauh.

Apa boleh buat? Jika heichou adalah laki-laki yang Petra pilih, Eren tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

_Why did I fall in love with you?  
No matter how much time had passed  
I thought you'd always be here with me  
But you've choose a different path..._

* * *

Petra tengah bersiap di ruangannya. Hanji ada di sana untuk membantu Petra mempersiapkan diri sebagai pengantin. Begitu juga dengan Sasha dan Mikasa yang ada di sana. Tugas mereka berdua hari itu adalah menjadi pendamping Petra saat menyusuri jalan menuju altar nanti.

Eren berdiam cukup lama di samping pintu ruang pengantin wanita. Amanat dari Jean untuk menyampaikan pada Petra mengenai keterlambatan Levi untuk datang membuat Eren harus berhadapan dengan perempuan yang mengisi hatinya, hingga saat ini.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, Eren mengetuk pintu ruang pengantin itu dan masuk ke sana begitu Hanji memberikan izin dari dalam ruangan. Saat memasuki ruangan itu, kedua indera penglihatan Eren dimanjakan dengan sosok Petra yang begitu cantik.

Eren hanya bisa menatap pasrah.

"Levi-heichou, dia akan datang terlambat. Ini pesan dari Jean," ujar Eren pada orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Hah?! Kenapa bisa?! Levi itu, selalu saja! Bahkan di hari penting seperti sekarang!" dumel Hanji.

"Kereta kudanya. Mereka bilang roda dari kereta kudanya rusak. Jean tadi mengirim pesan melalui telegram," jawab Eren.

"Wah, gawat juga. Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu panitianya. Untuk Mikasa dan Sasha, tolong beritahu orang lain untuk mengirimkan bantuan. Petra, kau tunggu di sini, ya? Biar kami yang mengurus semuanya. Eren sendiri, tolong diam di sini sebentar, ya? Aku ingin kau menjaga Petra hingga salah satu dari kami kembali." Hanji segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan disusul oleh Mikasa dan Sasha.

Tinggal Eren dan Petra berdua di sana.

"Eren, kau mau minum?" Petra menawari Eren sebuah jus jeruk.

"Ehh? Tidak perlu, Petra-san," jawab Eren gugup.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau haus, katakan saja," ujar Petra ramah.

"Ah." Eren mengangguk di barengi dengan tatapan sendu miliknya ketika memandangi Petra dari atas hingga bawah. Tidak henti-hentinya Eren memuji kecantikan yang dimiliki gadis heichou itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Eren?" Petra memutar-mutar tubuhnya, meminta pendapat Eren mengenai penampilannya hari ini.

"Cantik sekali, Petra-san. Levi-heichou sungguh beruntung."

Petra hanya tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

_Why couldn't I tell you my feelings?  
My feelings grew every day and night  
The overflowing words...although I know...  
They won't reach you now_

* * *

Upacara pernikahan ditunda hingga beberapa saat dan masih belum ada kabar mengenai kapan kehadiran heichou beserta para pendampingnya di lokasi sakral itu. Eren yang menyendiri di dekat gereja memutuskan untuk meneguk sebotol bir rendah alkohol. Bagaimana pun juga, ia musti tetap sadar hari itu, setidaknya hingga acara pernikahan itu selesai.

Tegukan terakhirnya membawa ingatan Eren kembali pada masa lalu. Ke masa di mana ia dan Petra masih dapat bicara bersama dengan status kemiliteran di pundak masing-masing.

"Hai, namaku Petra Rall. Salam kenal?" ujar gadis itu ramah.

"Ah, aku Eren Jaeger. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Petra-san."

Petra tersenyum.

Senyum itu, seketika membuat Eren terpaku.

"Ayo kita bersihkan tempat ini? Kita harus membersihkannya sebelum kopral datang." Petra menyodorkan satu sapu pada Eren.

"Baiklah."

Siang itu Petra dan Eren membersihkan _ball room_ kastil berdua. Mereka melakukan pembersihan sambil mengobrol dengan begitu akrab. Petra di mata Eren -pada waktu itu- terlihat seperti kakak. Eren tidak menyangka kalau perasaan itu akan berkembang sedikit demi sedikit.

Yang Eren tahu saat itu adalah ia nyaman bersama Petra.

Petra pun demikian, ia nyaman saat bersama Eren.

_From the first day we met,  
I felt like I knew you  
The two of us clicked naturally  
We went everywhere together_

* * *

Eren adalah lulusan militer angkatan 104. Dalam kehidupannya sebagai manusia yang dapat berubah menjadi titan, Eren adalah sosok yang kian ditakuti oleh banyak manusia, bahkan pasukan dari Levi. Tidak jarang Eren diperlakukan berbeda oleh para seniornya. Ia disuruh melakukan ini, melakukan itu, seolah mereka sedang menyingkirkan Eren atau apa.

Tapi..

Setiap kali Eren merasa dirinya tidak pantas bersama dengan manusia, Petra selalu ada di sisinya. Ia selalu berhasil membuat Eren kembali percaya diri. Petra juga sering membantu Eren melakukan beberapa hal yang diminta seniornya, seperti membersihkan kandang kuda, menyemir sepatu, mengasah pedang, mengelap jendela kamar, dan lainnya. Petra membantu Eren tanpa meminta imbalan apapun. Ia membantu dengan niat tulus dan Eren menyadari itu.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan situasi pada kehidupan Eren masih belum berubah. Ia masih dipandang sebagai makhluk mengerikan yang dapat melukai banyak manusia. Perlahan Eren merasa biasa dengan perlakuan orang-orang terhadapnya. Di saat keterbiasaan itu hadir, Eren menyadari kalau Petra bukanlah sosok yang ia pandang lagi sebagai kakak. Ia lebih menginginkan Petra untuk menjadi temannya, kekasihnya.

Tapi cinta selalu memiliki ujian.

Petra memang intens untuk hadir di dekat Eren, tapi tak jarang juga bagi Eren untuk mendapati gadis pujannya tengah bersama dengan pria lain.

Bukan sembarang pria.

Orang ini adalah orang yang menjadi atasannya di dunia militer dan disegani oleh banyak orang. Eren pun sangat menghormatinya. Orang itu adalah _Lance Corporal Levi : The Humanity's Strongest Soldier._

Eren kerap kali melihat Petra sedang bersama sang kapten, baik siang maupun malam. Dibandingkan dengan orang lain, sepertinya Petra lebih sering bersama dengan Levi jika ia sedang tidak bersama dengan Eren.

Kebersamaan dua insan itu selalu berhasil mencuri perhatian Eren. Perlahan Eren merasa kalau kopral muda itu juga menyimpan rasa romantis pada Petra, hanya saja Levi tidak begitu menunjukkannya.

Perasaan curiga itu semakin kuat pada saat ekspedisi kedua dari terakhir. Ekspedisi kali itu membuat Petra, Erd Gin, Auruo dan Gunter terluka cukup parah. Sebagai seseorang yang menyukai Petra, tentu Eren akan memilih untuk mengobati dan memperhatikan Petra terlebih dulu. Saat Eren berniat untuk mengobati Petra –yang kakinya terluka sangat parah-, Levi datang dan menyuruh Eren angkat kaki dari kamar Petra.

"Obati Auruo, Erd, dan Gunter. Petra biar aku yang urus," ujar Levi pada Eren yang disertai dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam, seperti hendak membunuhnya.

Melihat tatapan sang kopral yang sedemian mengerikan, Eren memilih mundur dan membiarkan Levi mengobati gadisnya itu.

"Petra, buka celanamu!" perintah Levi dingin.

"Eh? Heichou? Kenapa?" tanya Petra yang dibarengi dengan wajah kemerahan.

"Ikuti saja perintahku. Bagaimana bisa kau diobati jika kau tidak membuka celanamu, huh?" jawab Levi dingin.

Mendengar perintah itu, Petra tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membuka celananya.

Eren tercengang saat melihat Petra mengikuti perintah sang kopral.

Di saat yang sama, Levi masih menyadari kalau Eren ada di sana. "Apa yang kau tunggu, bodoh? Cepat obati mereka?!" teriak Levi pada Eren yang terdiam.

"Ba..baik,, heichou!" Eren segera meninggalkan kamar itu dan menutup pintunya. Walau ia takut pada kopral, Eren masih berdiam di depan kamar itu, mengintip ke dalam melalui celah pintu. Dalam hati, sebenarnya Eren takut kalau Levi akan macam-macam dengan Petra. Ia memutuskan untuk mengawasi mereka sebentar.

Di dalam ruangan, Levi memperhatikan kedua tungkai bawah Petra. "Duduklah."

Petra duduk dan Levi jongkok di hadapannya.

Levi membuka lebar-lebar kedua paha Petra yang tadinya Petra tutup rapat-rapat. Begitu paha itu terbuka lebar, Levi memulai pekerjaannya dengan mengobati tungkai kanan Petra yang sobek dari bagian paha hingga ke bagian betisnya. Karena itulah, memang tidak ada jalan lain bagi Petra kecuali membuka celananya.

Levi terlihat fokus saat mengobati kaki bawahannya itu.

Dari jauh dan tanpa diketahui, Eren melihat kalau Petra tidak bisa berhenti terlihat malu dan kesakitan pada saat yang bersamaan.

Bisa dibilang Levi cepat dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Begitu Levi selesai membalut kaki Petra dengan perban, ia segera mengecup bibir Petra dengan kilat.

Eren dan Petra dikagetkan oleh tindakan Levi barusan.

"Jangan berduaan dengan laki-laki lain, Petra. Aku tidak suka melihatnya. Kau mengerti?"

Petra mengangguk malu. "Baik, heichou."

Setelah Petra menjawab pertanyaannya, Levi mengecup bibir Petra lagi. Kali ini lebih lama dan diakhiri dengan cumbuan penuh nafsu dari Levi.

"Kau tahu kalau aku sangat pencemburu, kan? Jadi jangan sekali-kali lagi membuatku berpikir untuk membunuh pria-pria gatal itu, termasuk Eren."

Petra mengangguk lagi.

Eren terdiam tidak percaya setelah melihat dan mendengar semuanya.

_It was usual for you to be with me  
We grew up to be adults together  
But you've choose a different path..._

* * *

Eren tersadarkan dari lamunannya ketika Levi dan beberapa pengiringnya sampai di gereja. Mereka tidak mengenakan kereta kuda seperti rencana awal, melainkan kuda. Levi yang terlihat begitu gagah saat ia sampai di halaman gereja -dengan kudanya- membuat Eren semakin minder.

Begitu sang kopral turun dari kudanya, tak henti ia menatap ke arah Eren yang duduk pada jarak tiga meter dari tempat ia mengikat kuda. Ia tidak menyapa Eren atau menghardiknya dengan kata-kata kasar. Ia melengos pergi begitu saja. Sementara Jean, ia menegur Eren dan mengajaknya untuk membantu Levi bersiap-siap.

Selama memikirkan jawaban atas tawaran Jean, pikiran Eren kembali melayang ke waktu di mana ia mengetahui bahwa Petra sudah lebih dulu diambil.

Malam itu, Eren mengikuti Levi dan Petra ke bukit. Dari jauh, Eren dapat melihat bagaimana mesranya Levi dan Petra ketika mereka duduk bersama di atas bukit dan memandangi bintang di langit.

Eren sungguh iri melihatnya.

Hal yang paling menyedihkan bagi Eren saat itu adalah karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Apapun, bahkan ketika ia melihat Levi mencumbu Petra dengan begitu liar. Sangat liar. Ciuman penuh rasa cinta itu semakin panjang seiring dengan pergantian objek.

Setelah puas melumat bibir mungil Petra, Levi menuruni leher gadisnya dengan menggunakan indera pengecap dan penciumannya. Setelah sampai di tengkuk, Levi segera mengigit bagian itu dengan tiba-tiba, seperti vampir. Sontak Petra sedikit berteriak karena terkejut. Cara Levi yang seksi dalam bermain bibir di atas tengkuk Petra membuat Petra mabuk asmara. Ia bahkan merelakan Levi membuka dua kancing teratas di kemejanya agar pria itu dapat menjelajah lebih banyak.

Levi bukan orang yang rakus, atau mungkin belum. Setelah menjelajah hingga bagian atas dada, ia kembali menistakan bibirnya di tengkuk manis Petra. Levi membuat tanda cinta dengan sedikit paksa di sana yang membuat Petra sedikit melenguh dan berisik bagi Levi. Setelah selesai, Levi kembali menugaskan bibir dan lidahnya untuk kembali menikmati bibir dan rongga mulut Petra. Levi memutuskan untuk menikmati sisa tubuh itu nanti. _Toh_, ia bisa melakukannya kapan pun ia mau mulai sekarang.

Yang bisa Eren lakukan saat itu hanyalah menggenggam erat semak-semak yang melindungi dirinya dari persembunyian.

Rasanya sakit, kecewa, marah, malu, dan benci pada diri sendiri.

_Why did I fall in love with you?  
No matter how much time passed  
I thought you'd always be here with me  
That won't happen anymore_

* * *

Akhirnya, _wedding march_ bergema di siang hari yang cerah. Hari itu Levi akan mengucap janji sehidup - sematinya bersama Petra. Semua anggota Pasukan Pengintai ada di sana, termasuk kadet dari angkatan 104. Mereka semua telah banyak membantu persiapan upacara sakral ini. Sekarang, mereka duduk dengan rapi untuk menyaksikan sang _humanity's strongest_ bersanding dengan pengantinnya di depan altar.

Semuanya terharu ketika melihat korporal menyambut tangan Petra di depan altar. Mata Levi bicara saat itu : ia bahagia. Sepanjang pendeta memandu sumpah untuk mereka, Levi tidak henti-hentinya memandangi wajah ayu nan berseri milik Petra yang masih tertutup _veil_.

Ketika janji sehidup – semati telah diikrarkan, Levi membuka _veil_ sang pengantin wanita atas seizin pendeta. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Levi segera melumat bibir Petra dengan begitu lembut saat itu. Satu gereja bergemuruh, penuh dengan tepuk tangan dan sorak bahagia. Mereka semua yang hadir berdiri dan memberikan _applause_ pada dua insan yang masih bercumbu satu sama lain di depan.

Tidak halnya dengan Eren. Ia duduk di kursinya dan semakin erat mengepalkan tangan. Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan hatinya terasa sakit. Walau ia tahu Petra dan kopralnya tengah berbahagia berdua, ia tetap tidak bisa merelakannya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat ke arah perempuan idamannya yang kini sudah resmi menyandang marga Perancis maupun sang kopral yang sedang menikmati bibir pengantinnya.

_Today holds a special meaning for you  
Today is the day when you stand with a happy face  
You make a vow to God looking beautiful  
Next to a person who isn't me  
And being blessed  
How should I see you off? _

Upacara pernikahan telah selesai. Kini pengantin yang baru saja jadi itu berkumpul bersama para teman-temannya. Masing-masing dari anggota Pasukan Pengintai menghampiri mereka satu per satu dan memberikan ucapan selamat.

"Ah, Eren?" sapa Petra saat melihat Eren di hadapannya.

Eren menjabat tangan Petra, lagi. Ia juga berusaha agar bisa tersenyum. "Selamat ya, Petra-san?" ujarnya.

"Terima kasih, Eren," balas Petra dengan senyum bahagianya.

"Petra-san, pasti bahagia sekali, ya?"

Petra mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Suatu hari kau juga akan merasakannya, Eren. Bahagia sekali menemukan orang yang kau cintai."

Eren hanya tersenyum kecil.

_So why did I fall in love with you?  
Our past  
I can't return there anymore (I thought it over and over)  
Why couldn't I grab your hand and take you away? _

"Hei, Petra? Ayo, kau harus melempar bunganya ke kami dan mereka semua!" teriak Hanji dengan penuh antusias.

"Ah, benar juga," ujar Petra membalas.

"Levi, ayo bersiap-siap! Kalian akan langsung pergi, bukan?!" teriak Hanji pada Levi yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan Erwin di dekat meja.

"Ah, iya…," jawab Levi singkat. Di saat yang bersamaan, ia melihat Petra ada di dekat Eren –lagi. Walaupun ia sudah resmi menggaet nona Rall sebagai jodoh seumur hidup, Levi tetap tidak bisa berhenti cemburu.

Sang kopral segera menghampiri Petra dan menggandengnya. Ia membawa Petra pergi menjauh dari Eren untuk bersiap-siap menuruni tangga. Berdua, mereka akan menuruni tangga gereja dengan di dampingi para saksi di pinggir kiri dan kanan tangga.

* * *

Eren kini berdiri di samping kanan tangga. Dengan degup jantung yang masih tidak keruan dan perasaan kalut yang begitu menyiksa, ia berdiri di sana untuk ikut 'mengantar' pasangan yang baru saja menikah hari itu.

Suasana berubah meriah ketika Levi dan Petra muncul di tangga paling atas untuk turun. Levi menggandeng mesra tangan Petra yang berdiri di sampingnya, membuat Eren merasa kalau tempat ia berpijak sekarang adalah arena membunuh perasaannya sendiri. Dari tempat itu, Eren dapat melihat bagaimana semua orang begitu turut bergembira dalam pernikahan antara sang kopral dengan bawahannya. Para hadirin di kiri dan kanan melempar bunga, bertepuk tangan, menyoraki mereka berdua. Perempuan dengan baju pengantin itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan tanpa henti. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia dan hidup.

Di saat itulah Eren Jaeger sadar.

_Petra bahagia jika bersanding dengan Levi_.

Ya. Petra menyukai pimpinannya itu sejak awal. Tidak ada paksaan, tidak ada ketakutan pada setiap penerimaan atas perlakuan mesum Levi kepadanya. Semuanya Petra terima karena ia mencintai sang _humanity's strongest_. Ia rela melakukan apapun untuknya.

_No matter how much time passes  
You're supposed to be by my side  
That won't happen anymore..._

Eren kini menyimpan mata pada Levi. Betapa terkejutnya Eren saat ia melihat Levi tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya, -Eren bersumpah kalau ini adalah kali pertamanya- sang heichou menunjukkan sunggingan bibir di hadapan publik.

'_Apakah heichou segembira itu?'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Levi dan Petra semakin dekat dengan tempat Eren berdiri. Dengan hati yang berat, Eren mengambil dua genggam kelopak mawar dari keranjang yang dipegang Armin. Tepat ketika Rivetra lewat di depannya, ia menerbangkan potongan kelopak itu ke arah mereka berdua yang kini berbahagia. Dengan bibir dan mata bergetar Eren mengucapkan 'doa' nya pada pasangan itu.

"Semoga berbahagia, sampai maut memisahkan."

Petra yang menyadari perubahan tatapan 'adiknya' cukup merasa heran. Walaupun ada sedikit pertanyaan pada ekspresi Eren Jaeger, Petra Rall berusaha menepis rasa herannya dan kembali berpikir positif.

"Terima kasih, Eren," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada si anak Jaeger.

Petra dan Levi akhirnya sampai di anak tangga. Tidak jauh dari sana sebuah kereta kuda telah menunggu mereka. Sebelum mereka naik kereta kuda, Petra melemparkan bunga ke arah orang-orang yang menjadi saksi pernikahan. Satu orang beruntung yang mendapatkan bunga itu adalah Mikasa.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Petra dan Levi menaikki kereta kuda tersebut. Ketika kereta kuda itu berpacu pergi, semua saksi melambaikan tangan dan bersorak agar Rivetra menikmati bulan madunya. Pasangan yang telah resmi ini memutuskan untuk melakukan perjalanan ke luar dinding berdua, melihat dunia dan seisinya yang lebih luas.

Eren memperhatikan kereta kuda yang semakin menjauh. Perasaannya masih penuh dengan konflik. Satu sisi hatinya bertekad untuk melepas Petra demi heichou yang bahagia, sedangkan satu sisinya lagi belum bisa menerima itu semua. Bagaimanapun, ia masih mencintai Petra.

'_Petra..'_

'_Aku tahu jalan yang kita tempuh kini berbeda, tapi bukan berarti aku harus pergi dari kehidupanmu, bukan? Ketika kau kembali kemari, kau akan tahu kalau ada aku di sini, selalu mengawasimu, selalu berusaha menjagamu. Walaupun tidak bisa aku tunjukkan secara langsung, tapi percayalah, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Untuk sekarang, aku akan merelakan dirimu untuk bersanding dengan pria yang kau cintai. Jika itu heichou, baiklah, aku akan mengalah. Namun, ada satu harapanku padamu : tolong jangan lupakan aku, kembalilah padaku untuk bersandar jika ia tidak bisa memenuhi harapanmu. Aku akan terus menunggumu, Petra.'  
_

_Even though you're away from me  
For your eternal happiness  
I'll just wish for it  
However lonely it'll make me  
Or how hard it'll be_


End file.
